


Let a Girl Sleep Already

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Dirty Seeds Done Cheap” Episode 3.17Happy falls asleep and Toby has to get her home.





	Let a Girl Sleep Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug2000/gifts).



Sylvester’s debate ends victoriously and Toby approaches Happy, who has fallen asleep, to wake her up gently.

“Happy. It’s time to go home now.” Getting no response, he continues talking to her while gently nudging her shoulder. “Sly won, we need to help him celebrate. The team is all going to Kovalsky’s, come on, Happy, wake up!”

The rest of the team looks on as Toby tries unsuccessfully to wake Happy up. He looks at them a little helplessly and then says, “You guys go. If I can wake her up, we’ll come by in a few minutes. If not, I’ll take her home and we’ll see you tomorrow.” At the semi-disappointed look on Sylvester’s face Toby adds, “You were great up there. Congrats, pal.”

The team files out to head to the victory celebration. Toby sits down next to her to continue trying to get Happy to wake up. He uses more cutesy and personally revealing names to annoy her into wakefulness, but he is unable to break her out of her dreams. She does start to smile and cuddles into him once he’s put an arm around her. He knows she’s going to hate his next idea, but the VFW is closing, so he needs to get her out of there.

Toby stands up with his arm still around Happy’s shoulders. Luckily her head is still on his shoulder so when he puts an arm under her knees and lifts her up she doesn’t hurt her head from it falling back. Toby carries Happy out to her truck and then realizes that the keys are in her jacket. He sets down her legs and balances her against the side of the truck while he starts looking for her keys, only to have her grab his arm quite forcefully.

The cold metal of the truck helped wake Happy up, and the first thing she realized was someone’s hand going through her jacket pockets and an arm around her back. She grabbed the hand and tried to get into a defensive stance when Toby broke her out of her waking haze.

“Hey, now, I’m not hurting you. Maybe you can stop hurting me?”

“Toby? Sorry.” She let him go and stood up on her own looking around. “Where are we?”

“The VFW. Sly’s debate?” He answered trying to get her to remember.

“Oh, I fell asleep. Did he win?”

“Yes, but then again, he had a great debate prepper.”

“Paige’s mom?” Happy teased. Having gained her bearings, she found her keys and having unlocked it, got into the passenger side of the truck. “Here,” she said, handing him the keys, “you drive. I’m going back to sleep.”

“No, Happy, “ Toby whined. “There’s a victory party at Kovalsky’s. I told the guys if you woke up, we’d go. Please, I wanna go to the party.” Toby was beginning to beg a little.

“And what did you tell the guys you’d do if you couldn’t wake me up?” Happy asked while curling up and preparing to go back to sleep.

“Take you home and see them tomorrow,” Toby said, shutting her door and going around to the driver’s side. Once he was in he glanced over at her, but Happy was already asleep again.

The drive home was quiet, since Toby was disappointed and Happy was sleeping. He realized that he was probably going to have to carry her again once he got them there, so he took the long way home. She wasn’t heavy at all, but he wanted to go to the party, so he was taking his time.

Toby was right, again. Once he got to Happy’s apartment he couldn’t wake her up, so he carried her. This time she wrapped her arms around him, and he was sure she was just milking being asleep, but he really didn’t mind carrying her, since she let him do it so seldom. This time he kept the keys in his hand, so as he approached the door he was able to unlock it and push it open before carrying Happy across the threshold. Good practice, he thought to himself as he kicked the door closed. Since Happy didn’t jump at the sound of the door slamming shut, he now knew she was awake, so he went over to the couch and sat down, still holding her. He adjusted his hold on her quickly into a tight hug and that’s when she started to wriggle, trying to get free. 

“Oh, so you are awake. Took the Toby elevator and now you’re trying to escape without paying the Toby Toll.” He said this with an accusing smile and holding tightly to her.

“Let go.” She continued struggling to get away.

“Nope. Dues are owed my little princess. You used me and now I am owed a little payback.”

Happy stopped struggling. “Quid pro quo?” she asked.

“Sort of. I don’t need you to carry me anywhere, just to make up for making me miss a party.”

And just like that Happy went slack. Luckily for Toby, he hadn’t loosened his hold, so Happy wasn’t able to slip through his arms like she’d hoped.

So she started to struggle again. “Doc, I don’t know if that blockhead of yours will let you remember, but I had a traumatic day today. And back at the VFW, I was having really nice dreams. I’d like to return to them, please.” While she was making her plea she was actively trying to get off of Toby’s lap and out of his arms.

“Oy, with the guilt already. You will eventually get to go to sleep tonight, I promise. Your words just now were very telling, though. At the VFW you were dreaming, not in the truck? So you didn’t get back to the dream you wanted while I was driving home? And what was this dream about? Who were the major players?”

Happy stopped struggling and looked right into Toby’s eyes. “This is not psychoanalysis night in the Quinn household. It’s sleepy time, Toby.”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be getting any answers from her tonight, he tried another tactic.

“I do remember what happened today sweetheart. I remember being so scared that you were going to die on another continent far away from me so I did all I could to help you make it back to me. I changed your memory that was fear based and tried to prove to you that I will always be here for you. I won’t reject you like everyone else has. Then, after you returned safely, thanks to me, I carried you home and now I just want a little time with you before you go to sleep for the third time tonight.” Getting no positive response for all the caring he had done that day for her, Toby sat back against the couch and looked up.

During this speech Toby did loosen his grip, so Happy was now able to get off his lap. She didn’t hurry away, though, like she had originally been planning. She just sat next to him on the couch and turned to face him. She was realizing that he had a hard day, too, and maybe she did owe him a little. After staring at him for a few minutes, while he stared exasperatedly at the ceiling, she reached over and took his hand.

“Thank you. I guess you and Ralph saved our lives today. I’m glad that you know your seeds.” Toby still wasn’t looking at her, so she kept talking. “I haven’t thought about that group home for years. I’m not pleased that my psyche decided to give you that information, but now you know. You’ve never cared that I’m hardly girly, but I guess now you know why.”

Toby reluctantly looked over at her. Happy was looking at their entwined hands, so he pulled at them to get her to look up at him. “I thought you said this wasn’t psychoanalysis night. And here you are giving me additional information to be able to psychoanalyze you.” He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, so she decided not to yell at him. Instead Happy raised their enjoined hands and scooted closer to Toby, placing his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and brought her legs up onto the sofa underneath her. “Oh, and now you’re trying to go back to sleep.” Happy just giggled a little at him guessing correctly why she was snuggling against him. “I’m still owed some payback. I’ll add saving your life into the total, and you owe me big now.”

“How about I let you sleep next to me.” Happy glared up at Toby, daring him to reject her offer or demand anything else for the night.

“I guess I should take what I can get.” Toby said, resigned to his fate.

“There’s the genius I know and love.” Happy snuggled against Toby again and then tried to press her luck. “You may now carry me to the bedroom.”

“Oh really. I may?” Toby tried to pull away from her, but she was snuggled tightly to his side. “Fine. Let’s go.” He pulled her legs across his lap and stood up. When he got to her room, he placed her on the bed and she stuck her foot up at him. “And now I’m the royal un-dresser, too?”

“Royal un-shoe-er,” Happy answered, kicking her foot at him. “Too tired for clothes removal.”

Toby just shook his head and took her shoes off. She shed her jacket, then climbed under the covers settling on her side, facing away from his side of the bed. He took his time emptying his pockets and taking off his shoes. He got into the opposite side of the bed and was planning on reading for a bit when her hand reached out behind her, grabbing for him. He smiled a little; he did like to be reminded that she wanted him with her. He moved behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

“Good night, princess. Sweet dreams. Oh, and you owe me tomorrow. I’ll be dreaming up ways of how you can repay me. There’s going to be meal service and maid service and car service, which I guess you already give me.” Toby started.

“Doc, just go to sleep. And keep dreaming cause it’s not likely that anything like that will happen.” Happy warned. 

Toby smiled and fell asleep. Happy smiled to herself and reveled in the warmth that was her new security, Toby.


End file.
